


Just Another Wizard

by Niamcat



Series: Just Another Wizard [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry in Muggle School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niamcat/pseuds/Niamcat
Summary: Lily and James Potter, famous for putting away the evilest Dark Wizard in centuries. They're just trying to raise their two kids up the right way. Harry is just like his father but he has a caring side to him that his mother has seen from the beginning. Amelia, two years younger but she would say a year and a half. She's smart and sassy and has no time for anyone but her older brother. Lily and James worry how she'll manage with her brother off at his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry will be fine, he has his uncle Remus as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and of course Headmaster Dumbledore an old family friend.





	1. The Boy Who Went To School

Lily and James Potter never fought. Well, that is until the decision came to where their firstborn, Harry, would go to school. James, being from a pureblood family, wanted him to be home schooled like he had. James had been offered lessons from a kind woman from the Order who was already in the process of teaching her own kids. Her eldest would be starting in Hogwarts next year and her youngest was a year younger than Harry, it was perfect. But, of course, his wife had other plans for their son.  
“There's nothing wrong with Muggle schools, James. It will be a good experience for him!”  
James spluttered. “A good experience for him? How will he make friends in Hogwarts if he doesn't know the first thing about wizards?”  
“I'm not saying we hide it from him. And, honestly, James, What do you think he needs to know? I didn't know anything about the wizarding world before I went to Hogwarts.”  
“I didn't think of that. But this is different, Lily. What if something happens? We can't put Muggles in danger. Alice is sending her boy off to that lovely woman. You know her, she's Arthur's wife. She made you that lovely carrot cake when she found out you were pregnant.”  
“You mean the one I barely sniffed before you had it swallowed down? I remember. The smell of cinnamon still haunts my dreams.” She looked off dreamily before turning serious again. “The thing is, as much as I would love Neville and Harry growing up together, I have this worry that Harry won't turn out to be magical. And then what? I don't want him to think that the magical world is the only way to live. That will be worse if all his friends are wizards. I just don't want him to think he's missing out.” Lily looked away from James and he got the hint that she was avoiding eye contact “We don't know if he'll take after you or me.“  
James' mouth fell open at her words. “Lily Potter!” He stood up and took her by the hands “How dare you treat your heritage as something to be ashamed of? And how dare you think for one second that our children taking after you is in anything but wonderful? Might I remind you that you have bested me in duels more times than I can count? You've rid the world of the darkest wizard there ever was. You're by far a better witch than most people could even dream of being. You, of all people, should know that blood doesn't matter.”  
Lily's little smirk worried him. There was a mischievous glint in her eye that he had come to fear.  
“What?” He asked warily.  
“We.” She said.  
“We?” he replied, utterly confused  
She chuckled and reached out to stroke James’ cheek. He very nearly swooned. “We beat the darkest wizard there ever was.”  
James smiled and looked at his wife like she was the best thing that ever happened to him. (She was) “Right. Of course. We.”  
They kissed and James felt the world melt away. He would never get tired of the way her lips brushed his, how her soft skin felt to his touch, how lightheaded she made him feel. He felt himself wishing the rest of the world didn't exist, wishing he never had to stop kissing Lily Evans Potter. Far too soon, they parted.  
“Great. I'll call the headmistress tomorrow.” Lily picked up Harry from where he was attacking his sleeping sister with the Acromantula teddy Hagrid had given him for his second birthday. He was ignorant of the scene behind him as if it happened all the time.  
“Lily Potter, you slippery Veela.” James pouted, but his eyes said that he could never truly be mad at her.  
Lily laughed. “Trust me, James. This will be really good for him”  
And it was. The school Lily had chosen was run by a delightful woman by the name of Harriet Avery. She had come from a pure blood wizarding family and, although, she wasn't magical herself, she was well aware of the needs of a young wizard to be. Both she and Lily had convinced James that this was a good idea. Something along the lines of “It's important to let your child know that being magical isn't the most important thing and that he will be loved no matter what. The best way to do that is by surrounding him with both nonmagical and magical people.”  
James didn't understand the psychology behind it but Mrs. Avery seemed to know what she was talking about, and he couldn't ignore how much it meant to Lily.  
***  
“I think that's a fantastic idea!” Sirius had said one summer night when they were sitting out the back garden. Lily was putting Harry to bed and James had wanted Sirius’ honest opinion. They sat on garden chairs with butterbeer and a camaraderie that James had missed while in hiding.  
“James, you know my family history. But what I don't think you understand is the fear of ending up as a Squib in a family like mine. This will be good for Harry I think.”  
James groaned “That's exactly what Lily said. And Mrs. Avery”  
Sirius laughed. His eyes sparkling as they always did. “Well, then it looks like you're outnumbered, old friend.”  
And that was that. Harry was sent off to school at four years old. Lily had tears in her eyes when she put him in his uniform on the first day and she insisted on taking about twenty photographs of Harry with his tiny school bag outside the house. James himself had wondered who had been chopping an excessive amount of onions nearby. Amelia giggled at the sight of Harry having to endure a photo shoot unaware that she would be doing the same thing in two years time.


	2. The Vanishing Glasses

Harry was seven when his teacher sent him home with a note for his parents. He had plopped it on the kitchen table before picking up his colours and drawing a very large, very colourful owl. Or at least Lily thought it was an owl. She couldn't really tell. Harry's drawings had always been a little eccentric.  

Lily had refused to open the letter without her husband. So she carried on with her work for the ministry trying to keep it out of her mind while she waited for James to return from visiting Dumbledore. But of course, this only managed to allow her to think the absolute worst. Obviously, it had been Harry's first signs of magic. Mrs Avery probably cleaned up the majority of it but what if muggles had been hurt? Harry's friends. Oh god that poor little boy who sat beside him. Oliver. They'll all think he's a freak just like Petunia did. Lily tried her best to shake the thoughts from her mind but the niggling worries got worse and worse. 

Luckily James returned home on time that evening which was a miracle in itself. But of course, it didn't last long. Lily handed James the envelope when he was finished hanging up his coat. When James saw it, he froze. Lily's look of worry increased. James knew about these things better than she did why hadn't she listened to him before?

“I hope no one was hurt.” She whispered. She didn't trust her voice to say much more but James caught the rest in her eyes before she found interest in the carpet pattern. He raised her gaze to his making sure that she was looking in his eyes before he said his next words. 

“This was not your fault.” He fought to keep her from looking away. “Lily. We decided as a team that this school would be the best thing for Harry. As much as I may have acted like a child about it. We made the decision together. And we will handle this together. As a family.” He kissed her forehead before leading her back to the kitchen table. He held her hand and carefully opened the envelope. 

Lily waited for the gasp. She didn't know how he'd react, after all the terrible things they'd seen during the war. She thought back to her first signs of magic. Her sister and she had been out playing on the stepping stones in front of their parent's house. Petunia had laughed far too hard at a joke that Lily had told her and after a particularly loud guffaw, she'd slipped off one of the more dangerous rocks. Lily had reached out despite the fact she would never have caught her. She had been terrified for Petunia and the next thing she knew, great big vines had pulled Petunia out of the water and back onto the rock. 

That wasn't so bad but she had heard much worse stories about wizards first showings. It wasn't that uncommon for people to get hurt. Lily's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of not so silent laughter. Her head whipped around to frown at her husband. “James” she warned. “Whatever could possibly be in that letter, it certainly does not deserve this amount of disrespect.”

James’ laughter increased which turned Lily's frown into a glare. Instead of answering her, of course, James could only slide the letter to her as a response.

 

She read.

_ Dear Mr and Mrs Potter _

_ It has come to my attention that Harry is not able to see the board as clearly as he should. Perhaps it would be a good idea to take him to get his eyes tested.  _

_ I would also like to commend Harry for his determination to do his work despite this obvious impediment. _

_ Sincerely  _

_ Nancy Byrne  _

_ Teacher, Year 2, _

_ Burbage Primary School _

 

“Oh, my goodness” she giggled. “Of course he'd have your bloody eyesight. We should've had him tested years ago.”

Nothing more was said on the matter. The next day, a Saturday. Lily trotted Harry down to their local optician, who knew them by name because of James’ misfortune with all things spectacle related. Within an hour Harry was wearing black rimmed circular glasses, ones that looked almost exactly like his father's, she'd thought with a smile as he picked them out. Apparently, if he was going to have to wear the “horrible things” they may as well make him look even more like his hero. Not that they didn't already look identical, everything but the eyes that is. They had been her father's eyes too. She thought about her parents often especially in moments like these, she valued her time with her children because her parents had barely had the time with her and her sister. The war had begun during her time in Hogwarts but before she had had a chance to graduate her parents had been hunted down and killed. Luckily her sister Petunia had been away studying in Edinburgh and so survived the attack but no comfort came. Petunia understandably blamed Lily for their parent's death and hadn't spoken to her since. After school, Lily joined the Order of the Phoenix and found a family within the group of bandits but now that the war was long over she craved a familiarity that could only come from those she'd lost. She had been there the day Lucius Malfoy was convicted to Azkaban for that particular act.

Her little girl, Amelia, looked almost identical to Lily as a child, except for the hair. It seemed James dark hair had stunted her ginger genes. She watched how Harry took care of Amelia walking back to their house. She held his hand without the fuss she'd usually create if it were anyone but Harry. Lily had been just the same with Petunia she thought sadly. She wondered how Petunia was from what she remembered she had given birth to a son roughly around the time Harry was born. She had called him Dudley, unusual name but Lily kept her mouth shut or at least she hadn’t mentioned it in the letter she had sent out in congratulations along with a gift of little blue booties. Petunia, of course, never wrote back. 

Shaking the sad thoughts away she placed the picture of her family back on the mantlepiece. She hadn’t realised she had even picked it up, but there it was back beside the picture of Amelia’s first day of school which happened just a few months prior. She looked over at Harry who was back at his colouring table now giving out to Amelia because he had asked her to draw a cat but she wanted to draw an owl instead. 

“Harry, dear, where did you put your glasses?” Lily said gently, realising that they weren’t where they should be.

“What glasses?” Harry’s attempt at innocence nearly made her laugh

“Harry, we just bought them. You picked them out yourself”

“Yes, Harry you did because I wanted the loveheart ones and you said I’d look silly” Amelia piped in, taking any chance to show she knew what happened. 

“Well, you would. It’s lucky only I need them- oops” Harry gasped, realising he had given the game away. He looked sheepish but Lily just looked at him with a caring smile. 

“Where did you put them, Harry?” Lily asked again, ever patient.

“I didn’t put them anywhere. They just disappeared.”

“What do you mean they just disappeared?”

“Well um Amelia was teasing me and I got upset and then they just disappeared” 

“It’s true mommy I saw it. He looked silly and then he didn’t look silly anymore. It was like when daddy gets his coat out to play games. It was there and then it was gone.” Amelia finished with a little careless shrug as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

“Well yeah but I tried to take them off and they were completely gone, when daddy wears his cloak he’s still there, Amelia, you just can’t see him. It's an inviblitey cloak”

“Invisibility, darling” Lily corrected with a smile and a feeling of excitement in the pit of her stom ach. She couldn’t possibly explain it to them when James was still in work so without another word she walked to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. “James Potter’s office,  Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services , London ” 

***

James was finishing up some paperwork that he had.

“James it’s happened.”

“It has? I’ll be home in five minutes.” And true to his word there he was, no coat, glasses askew. He had apparated straight from the office. “Lily? Harry? Amelia?” 

Lily and James held their two children, the ultimate definition of proud parents. They couldn’t recall a happier time in their life knowing that their eldest son would be a student in the school that brought them together and kept them safe in a time that was anything but. She wished she could call her parents and tell them the exciting news but instead James had his three best friends in the whole world over. Dumbledore arrived too although they hadn’t needed to invite him. They toasted with butterbeers and a little firewhiskey when it got later and when the time came for Harry and Amelia to go to bed the Marauders piled into their room and acted out Harry’s favourite story from their Hogwarts days. 

Meanwhile Lily and Dumbledore exchanged smiles and twinkles of the eyes as they too thought back to the days of exams and and houses and quidditch matches before everything became too dark and complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love out there!  
> I'm really glad people are liking the story. As I said last time it's kind of unclear where it's going but I swear it's going somewhere
> 
> xx


	3. Letters From An Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An owl looms over the quiet Godric's Hollow. Who could possibly be contacting the Potters after so many years of silence?

A dark coloured barn owl approached Godric's Hollow with a steadfast intent. It carried a cream envelope with emerald ink that read “Lily and James Potter”. This would not have been an unusual sight for the corner of the little neighbourhood but the contents of the letter would surprise anyone who knew the couple.  
James opened and read the letter first and a small smile crept across his features. He thought about the person who sent it. They hadn’t had the best of relations and James knew he was as much to blame as this old friend.  
He was thinking back to times long ago when the letter was snatched from his hands by a petite ginger-haired woman. He was cautious, this person was the first to teach his wife heartbreak and he could never truly forgive him for that. Until Lily could of course then he might consider it.  
Lily Evans-Potter read the letter carefully and then read it a second time. A tiny shockwave made it’s way up her spine and escaped through a tear down her cheek.  
“Could it be?” She whispered to the big lump that held his arm close for her to grasp. His eyes were soft and completely at ease, it contrasted with the roaring emotions inside her. She wanted to tear the letter apart and throw it in the fire like her mother used to do with the bills. The anger she never understood until the moment her best friend betrayed her. But one word stopped her from doing any of that.  
“It seems we’ve all become adults Lily, who knew it would happen? I’ll mind the kids tomorrow”  
Adult. I suppose she ought to try it. If James Potter could be mature about the situation goodness knows she could.  
And so, Lily met Severus Snape for lunch the next day.  
It was difficult in the beginning, Lily wanted to laugh at the sight of him because he hadn’t changed at all. His hair still flopped down his face like it always did but instead of a sneer, she saw, unusually, an uneasy smile.  
He apologised for calling her a mudblood. For leaving her friendless and alone in a time when she needed friends the most. He apologized for ruining her trust in so-called friends and made her second-guess herself and her reason to be where she was. He apologised for allowing his crush to surpass the care that is within any true friendship.  
She forgave him. It wasn’t that hard, in the end, she had missed his friendship. It was a little reminder of the happier times. Inevitably there were tears shed on both ends but there were laughs too. Lily told Severus of her Job working with the Ministry in the Magical Accidents department and he howled at the stories and predicaments she found herself. He listened as she told him of her plans to become a Healer.  
Severus told her of his job within the ministry of Magical Law Enforcement. His own space within his private potion dungeon allowed him to think things over and take him away from the horrors he faced during the war. Dumbledore had offered him a position in Hogwarts but he had never really liked kids so he doubt he would really do a good job. Besides, the magic of Hogwarts shouldn’t be ruined by a dark figure roaming the halls. Lily laughed again “I suppose”.  
Severus pretended to be offended but he soon joined her laughter.  
“I’m sorry it took me this long, Tigerlily. I should have apologised immediately not fifteen years later and certainly not after the war” He couldn’t look her in the eye. The shame of the fact he was on the side that had hunted her and her family down and other families just like hers. It didn’t matter that Dumbledore had helped him see sense in the middle of it. It didn’t matter that he had warned them about little Harry being a target.  
“You’re on our side now. That’s all that matters, I’m glad to have you back Snapdragon”  
Severus winced at the old nickname but it quickly turned into a soft smile and Lily swore she saw a little sparkle return to those dark eyes.  
Near the end, Severus asks about her sister and is met with a painful silence. “She did survive?” he asks quietly. He never really liked her but still, after the war, everyone had changed.  
“She did. But I haven’t heard from her since”  
Severus nods in understanding. He bites down his pride and asks of her husband and children, Lily smiles again and tells him that James hasn’t changed a bit. Severus looks a little wary and Lily corrects herself. “Well, I suppose a little..“ Her sentence trails off but she rushes on to tell him of Harry and of little Amelia. “She’s a shoo-in for Ravenclaw although I would never admit that to James. He’s still in love with the idea of a family of Gryffindors. You would love her Severus, she’s always looking over my shoulder when I’m brewing.”  
Severus smiles and said he would love to meet her, to meet them all. He purposely allows for James to be apart of it. Lily sighs in relief that he has changed since all those years. He stands taller and seems to be surer of himself.  
“I’m glad you wrote to us, Severus”  
“As am I, Lily”  
“Will you come to the house sometime?” She looked at him hopefully, she wanted her friend to see the life she had created.  
“Perhaps some time not too long away but maybe not right away. I would love to meet your family though just not yet”  
Lily nodded. She felt a little excitement in her. Things were finally beginning to fall back into place.  
It took some time and a few more lunch dates before Severus passed the threshold in Godric's Hollow. James, of course, was wary but seeing the happiness in Lily he crossed the room and shook Severus Snape’s hand. The look they shared was of understanding and forgiveness and was of course interrupted by Lily’s laugh.  
“You boys and your dramatics” She separated them and made Severus sit while James fetched the tea. There was, of course, a few moments of awkwardness throughout the evening but that was to be expected. Snape laughed along as Harry and Amelia kept interrupting each other trying desperately to convert their new guest to their side of whatever argument had consumed them.  
That night when the couple was tucking their young children into bed, Amelia perked up and stated that she liked their new friend even if he is very quiet and obviously stupid since he didn’t pick her side.  
“We don’t call people “stupid”, Amelia,” James said sternly.  
Amelia huffed but nodded and settled into her bed. “Okay, sorry Daddy”  
He kissed her forehead and tried to ignore the look Lily gave him from across the room. People are capable of change and tonight had proved how the war and what came after had brought those left behind closer.


	4. Bumblebees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, now ten years old finds himself with an awful lot more responsibility than before. But of course, the wild-haired boy takes it in his stride with a new nickname and a special word from his little sister.

When Harry Potter turned ten years old, his mother began to work as a healer in St.Mungos. She had a lot to learn and her days became much longer. Their father, a well respected Auror tried his best to help out but eventually, it was up to Harry to collect his younger sister from her classes and walk her home. They didn’t live that far from school but that didn’t matter because Harry was given his very own set of keys. Suddenly, the ordinary task had become a very important part of his day. He decided to take on the title “Keeper of the Keys” like their uncle Hagrid was in their parents’ stories of Hogwarts, a school both he and his sister hoped to attend one day.

  
Amelia, of course, was terribly jealous and told him so constantly. Why was it that Harry could have all the responsibility just because he was a year and three months older? Didn’t their mother know that she was the one who fed Shadowfax the cat every morning, not Harry? Of course, she didn’t mention that the main reason Shadowfax allowed Amelia to feed him was that the rest of the family seemed to move too quickly and Amelia’s soft nature attracted the creature to her. This was always the way with Amelia, while Harry barrelled into situations Amelia took a step back and was careful.

  
These differences between the siblings often plagued Amelia. She saw how her brother easily made friends. He had a lightning smile and gave it to everyone he met. He talked to everyone about everything and she envied how people seemed to group around him like he was some kind of famous hero when he was just her silly older brother.  
She wasn’t so confident, the people in her class often rolled their eyes at her and groan because she was always arguing with teachers or asking too many questions. Her teachers found her tiring as she just seemed constantly thirsty for information and yet always disregarded the work she was given. She would much rather be spending her time reading or studying her mother’s potions or literally anything except the simple sums that were just tedious to her.

  
She desperately tried to be like her brother. She tried smiling wider like him and asked to join other people’s games like he would but after one particular day when the boys in her class had laughed her to tears and called her names she decided that there was no place for her there and she ran to her brother’s classroom to wait for him to bring her home.

  
When Harry found his little sister huddled up outside his classroom crying harder than he had ever seen, he just took her hand to lead her home. For most of the walk they hardly spoke but Harry knew what had happened. He had been worried about the boys in her class for a while. They were mean and he knew they were mean because their older brothers were just as mean and Harry had to give one a piece of his mind last week. But none of that mattered when Amelia was holding his hand and wiping her dribbling nose off her other sleeve.

  
When they turned the corner into Godric’s Hollow and they saw their house and their mother’s lovely garden, Amelia began to calm down. They sat on the grass out in front and Harry waited for Amelia to tell him what was wrong. The silence ate away at him and after what seemed an entire Quidditch match, Harry and Amelia’s extra rules included, Harry eventually decided to take matters into his own hands.

  
“Amelia! Look over there” He spoke quickly trying to grasp her attention. He had pointed to the bright pink flowers that he could never remember the name of where there were about five or six little bees buzzing around.

  
Amelia softly smiled at the little bees. She loved watching them buzz around in the summer and would often slowly follow them to watch how they worked together. She was so interested in them that one of their uncles, Uncle Remus had given her a book all about them for her birthday.

  
“You were right about them, they really work as a team” Harry laughed as one little bee began buzzing his friends to one particular flower.

  
Amelia giggled along with him.

  
“Didn’t you tell me that there were loads of different types of bees?” He asked strategically.

  
Amelia was distracted watching them fly around she barely noticed herself replying.”Yes, and they’re all so different because they all have their own little jobs”

  
“But they’re all friends?”

  
“Yeah they’re all really important to the hive no matter how different”

  
“That’s a bit like you and me” Amelia dragged her eyes from the bees to look at her brother as he spoke “We’re quite different but we’re best friends. We always work together”  
Amelia broke into a grin and she nodded. Seeing the bees supporting one another made her see how much her older brother really did look after her.

  
“Amelia, I like you just as you are. Please don’t try to be any different” Harry noticed he was crying a little bit himself and he shifted his glasses only to suddenly be pushed onto the ground by Amelia’s aggressive hug.

  
“Thanks, Harry” She sniffled into his sleeve and Harry desperately tried not to push her off for being gross.

  
Harry and Amelia bickered often and made their parents sometimes send them to their rooms just to get a few moments of peace. But after that moment in the garden, they would always be aware of when they needed each other and when one of them would be upset the other would be there with a look and a word. In that one word would be an understanding that only brother and sister could have. They would know that no matter happened, they would have each other. So when one night when Amelia knocked on Harry's door to see him crying because he never got to meet his grandparents, Amelia just hopped onto his bed gave him a huge hug and whispered “Bumblebee”.


	5. Diagon Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1991\. Important year for the Potter's. Harry is off to his first year at Hogwarts but of course, there's only one place they can get all his school supplies. But what unexpected character will they meet there?

The summer of 1991 was a stressful one for the Potters. Lily and James, of course, knew Harry’s letter would arrive near the time of his birthday and before they knew it they would be getting his supplies in Diagon Alley.  
However, Harry, being Harry, was a little less assured. For some reason, he was worried he wasn’t going to get it at all and when the month of June passed by without any news he found himself getting up at the crack of dawn to watch every owl who entered the neighbourhood hoping that one of them will be carrying his letter. He clambered onto the roof every morning waking up the whole family as he did, and no matter how many times it happened, James swore he was getting louder.  
“He certainly hasn’t mastered my talent of sneaking around,” James said aloud one morning after his wife had rolled into his embrace at a desperate attempt to return to sleep. His glasses were askew on his bedside table but he didn’t need them to know how her nose scrunched up in a sleepy frustration.  
“What talent?” Lily mumbled into his shoulder “I already know you’re planning on getting me a new cauldron for Christmas and that’s months away.” James winced. He thought he was on the right track by planning it super early but of course, nothing got passed his Lily.  
“Well, perhaps, I have become a little rusty…” Yes, rusty that’s what it was. He hasn’t had to sneak around much at all. Even in the Auror office, he tried his best to leave the most dangerous missions to the others. He couldn’t deny that after so many years of chasing down the last of Voldemort’s followers he had begun to get a little slower and a little less enthusiastic about the job. His children were growing up so fast now he hated missing out on time. “But, when I was his age I was so sneaky not even the Bloody Baron could catch me.” He may be exaggerating a little but there was that one time when Sirius and he outran the Bloody Baron. Of course, he would never tell anyone that it was really thanks to Peeves that they got away.  
“Alice and I used to take bets as to which object in the common room you’d knock over next.” At James shocked expression she laughed. “How did you think I could afford all that firewhiskey after our NEWTS? I had been saving.” She gave him a wink and giggled again as he tried to catch her to tickle her for more information but she had already removed herself from the blankets before he had grabbed his glasses. She gave him a quick peck on the lips as he popped them onto his face and left the room to go make breakfast. 

***

To everyone’s relief, the letter finally arrived on the 21st of July just ten days before his eleventh birthday. To Lily’s surprise, the owl had an uncanny similarity to her previous headmaster. He was grey in colour with a dark shadow around his eyes which resembled Dumbledore’s famous half-moon spectacles and a little shine in his feathers that reminded Lily of his loud coloured robes. After dropping off the letter he waited around with his head up looking for something sweet as a treat.  
Amelia sat at the table finding more interest in feeding the owl than in her own breakfast. She had saved some little bits of sherbert from her Dip Dabs knowing that Dumbledore’s owl had favoured this treat. Her older brother, Harry, was wolfing down his pancakes and reading the words to his letter over and over again.  
Lily picked up the discarded envelope and chuckled to herself at the words written on the front. “Oh, Albus...” She said fondly.  
The envelope had read:  
Harry James Potter  
The Roof of The Potter’s Cottage,  
The Potter Cottage,  
The South Corner of Godric’s Hollow  
West Country of England  
James was overcome with a childish excitement and while Harry encouraged him with questions, James recounted all of his favourite stories from Hogwarts. Amelia was much quieter and had eventually decided to leave the room not without her mother noticing of course.  
Lily slipped away soon after and found her daughter on the roof in the spot that had become Harry’s favourite in the last two weeks. Lily carefully placed herself beside Amelia after quietly checking on the safety spells she had put up after Harry’s first escapade when she had realised that there would be no preventing him from finding a way up. The least she could do is protect him from hurting himself.  
“Does he really have to go?” Amelia’s soft voice broke the silence of the morning air. Lily couldn't bear to see the look of heartbreak on her daughter's face.  
“He’ll be back before you know it” She put her arm around Amelia but her daughter refused to meet her eyes.  
“Right, because wishing it was Christmas or Summer has always worked before” Lily would have laughed at her daughter’s sarcasm but this was much more bitter than anything she had heard her say before.  
“You’ll be going soon too” She smiled at her hoping to bring a little hope to the conversation but she was aware that she was grasping at straws. She didn’t know how to deal with being the child not going to Hogwarts.  
“Two Years Mum. Two Years of having to put up with those idiots-” Amelia spat out the words but she was quickly interrupted.  
“Amelia!” Lily chastised. But at the sound of her name Amelia whipped her head around to look at her. There was fury in her eyes and the sparkle that usually appeared when she was doing her potions was replaced with fear.  
“That’s what they are Mum! I try not to call them that I know it’s mean but why should I? They certainly don’t give me that respect back.”  
Lily didn’t have the words to console her. How can she teach her daughter about the cruel people in the world? How can she teach her about those who say things without thinking?  
“And now… Now I have to do it without the only person who actually listens to me” She hugged her knees and tucked her face into them desperately trying to hide her sniffles.  
“I’ll be here.” Support. Lily can be her support that's what parents are for. To listen and to understand. “And so will your dad.”  
“It’s not the same,” Amelia whispered mostly to herself. She didn’t mean to be cruel but the truth of it was Harry was the kindest person she knew and she couldn’t bear the thought of dealing with those boys without him.  
“I’m sorry Amelia.” Lily tried to hug her. “I didn’t realise it was so bad. What can I do to help?”  
“Make him stay” Amelia looked up at her mum then. A desperate plea in her eyes.  
“I can’t do that. You saw how excited he was.” And he was excited. Harry had been talking about Hogwarts all summer. He had already decided what type of animal he wanted. An owl. But Hagrid had already desperately pleaded with Lily to allow him to gift him one for his birthday. As far as Harry is concerned he has to bring Shadowfax the cat but that doesn’t dampen his excitement. He was continuously asking everyone he knew about Hogwarts and what may lie ahead. He was sure he would make the Quidditch team in his second year even though that was forever away. Lily smiled at the image of her son running across their garden ranting and practicing his Quidditch.  
“So excited to leave me on my own” Lily was shaken out of her reverie. She caught a sudden image of Petunia left on the platform steps as she rode off in the express, The expression was matched on her tiny little girl’s face.  
“So excited for Hogwarts. For a new adventure. He will miss you just as much.” And Lily knew this from experience. “He will write to you. Almost as soon as he leaves. I bet he’ll even wish he never left”  
“Doubt it.” Amelia was still bitter and upset and Lily was beginning to get annoyed with her. Her children would not be the type to wallow in self-pity.,  
“Amelia” She warned.  
“Sorry… I just..” Amelia’s words caught in her throat.  
“I know” Lily put her arm around her little girl as she wiped some tears from her eyes. “Cmon love we’re going to go to Diagon Alley soon.” She said trying to perk her up a bit.  
“Can we stop at Mr. Fortescue’s?” Amelia looked up at her mum hoping she would say yes. Ice cream is a small condolence but it would at least make her feel a little better.  
“How about, when Harry goes to get his robes fitted, we can sneak off to the second-hand bookshop you love and then get some bubblegum ice cream?”  
“Okay.” This time Amelia couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face “Thanks, Mum.” She whispered quietly before they clambered back indoors.

***

That afternoon they arrived in Diagon Alley. They had decided to drive to London and enter through the Leaky Cauldron as James didn’t quite trust Harry’s pronunciation with the floo powder. Besides what better way to excite him than to chat about Hogwarts on the long enough journey.  
When they entered through the magical brick wall, Harry and Amelia immediately ran to the window of “Quality Quidditch Supplies” where the new Nimbus 2000 was on display.  
“Can we get it, Mum, please?” Harry begged, turning around and running after her as she began to make her way towards Gringotts bank”  
“Absolutely not! Right James?” She gave a look to drag James out of his own reverie as he stared after the fastest broom in the world.  
“Uh. Right son. There’s no point. First Years aren’t allowed to bring their broomsticks. We can have a think about it next year when you can try out for your Quidditch Team.” As promising as that was to receive the fastest broom in the world it was over a year away and by then surely Nimbus would have a new broom out that was even faster. He humphed and dragged his feet along until he saw his little sister doing the same thing. He gave her a curious look and a half-smile which she returned. “Bumblebee?” He asked quietly knowing their parents probably wouldn’t understand anyway.  
At the sound of the word, Amelia nodded and her smile doubled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Harry wasn’t perceptive enough to notice that little bit but he gave his sister a little half hug before running off to follow his dad into Gringotts.  
There wasn’t a need for all of them to go in and since it was a surprisingly nice day Amelia and Lily stayed outside and did a little people watching. It was here that they noticed an odd group of people. Well, odd for Diagon Alley that was. There were three of them. A man, a woman and a little girl about Harry’s age. Her hair was horrifically curly she looked like a human personification of a Lion and Amelia instantly liked her. Lily was more distracted by the fact that they looked so confused. They clutched pounds in their hands and stared up at the gigantic building in front of them. Lily knew that look. She had caused it so many years ago.  
“Are you having a little trouble understanding the exchange?” She asked carefully. They looked over at her with a little bit of worry. “I’m Lily Potter and this is Amelia.” She suddenly realised that introductions were probably something they expected first.  
“Sorry, I don’t mean to pry. It’s just I was once just like your daughter. From a non-magical family, I mean. It can be a little overwhelming at first. Can we help? My son is getting all his supplies for Hogwarts today as well.” Lily smiled as relief slowly washed over the couples face. They introduced themselves as Wendell and Monica Granger and the little lion girl was Hermione. 

***

The Grangers and the Potters spent the day together. James was fascinated to learn that their new muggle friends tended to people’s teeth. To him, it sounded thrillingly dangerous. They bought the school books, the wands which were a little frightening for Windell but Lily noticed Monica’s supportive smile and he had eased quickly, the cauldrons, potion ingredients and a lot more. Over lunch, Amelia and Harry answered as many of Hermione’s questions as they could. Lily could not keep up with the girl. She was happy Harry would know her at Hogwarts, she could tell Hermione would be an exceptional witch purely from her curiosity.  
Just as they were about to separate Hermione turned to her mother “Mum, I know we agreed on getting a cat to bring with me but I would honestly much prefer to spend that money on more books on the magical world. There’s just so much I feel I need to know” The look of nervousness on Hermione’s face shook Lily. It reminded her all too well of how she felt at eleven at least then she had Severus.  
James was about to pipe in that she didn't really need to know that much when Lily cut him off “Dear, Amelia and I were about to head off to the second-hand bookshop down the lane, how about you and the boys head off to get your robes fitted and your mum and me can pick out a few interesting books?”  
Hermione smiled and nodded which made Lily’s heart melt. Monica looked gratefully back and before they knew it they were saying goodbye. One group, James, Harry, Wendell, and Hermione would go to Madame Malkins and the other Lily, Amelia and Monica would get books and ice cream.

***

The bookshop smelled like dust and antiques and Mrs. Montague’s strong jasmine perfume. It was a smell that Amelia dreamed about. She ran instantly to the astronomy section she had been complaining of how she only had two books on the topic and they had been read way too many times. While Amelia was amused, Lily and Monica picked out four books that they thought would interest Hermione immensely. They were Hogwarts: A History, Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth century. Just as they were leaving laden down with bags of books, Monica saw a book that interested her and ran back to buy it for herself it was An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe. Lily smiled to herself. It was clear that Hermione was very much like her Mum.  
They packed the bags into the newly bought trunks and then went next door to pick out ice creams for the others. Amelia got Bubblegum with candyfloss chunks, Lily got strawberry and peanut butter and Monica was very curious to try the Apple Crumble ice cream. They found themselves chattering and giggling trying to avoid any drips before the others got their ice creams and when they all met up again Hermione, Harry and even Amelia had agreed it was a surprisingly fun day. Amelia’s spirits were a little brighter because Hermione promised to make sure Harry would write to her daily and that she would send a few letters too as soon as she worked out how it worked.  
They all promised to meet each other in front of Kings Cross Station in September so the two new students could begin their adventure together. Before they left, Wendell clutched Lily’s hand and whispered to her so that Hermione wouldn’t hear. “Thank you. For everything”  
Lily grinned back at him. “What are friends for?” She replied, a new promise made and a warmth filling her body. This is why she had fought that horrid war. She hadn’t known she needed a reminder. But it was for the days like these. It was for seeing the excitement in Hermione’s eyes. The delight in Monica’s laugh and the earnestness expressed in the grasp of Wendell’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are going to be short as I'm working towards the beginning of the real story. I have so many plans but I'm trying to get there first. This is the story that I wanted to read but I can't trust anyone to do it right. Please let me know what you think. I'm going to try and post every two weeks but I'm starting back college soon so it might be difficult.


End file.
